Quirk: Copy 'N Switch
by naifnotknife2
Summary: "Not quite; I just have a quirk that steals other quirks. It's called 'Copy And Switch'." I crouched down and grinned, showing both hands. "I make a copy with my right hand, then switch it with the real quirk using my left hand."


**NOTE: In this prologue, I changed my writing style ****in order to fit with how I want the story to appear as, so if you can help it, bear with me until you reach the actual chapter. It shouldn't take long, just a few paragraphs away. **

* * *

** Prologue:**

"_..."_

"_I'll repeat myself once more; You died. Resurrection will happen inside another body, in a similar world to your previous one. Your job is to cause pain and chaos to everyone there, and then attempt to accumulate power in order to conquer the world."_

A voice, seeming to come out of everywhere was talking to a girl. Said girl was sitting in a black room that seemed to only get darker and darker. She was sobbing, her forehead and blue eyes were against her knees in the fetal position. The yellow mid length hair was covered in what looked like blood. Her naked body had many scars on it, all with different shapes and sizes.

"_...Do you accept...?"_

The girl was about to say something but she quickly closed her mouth. After a few seconds Of thinking carefully about her choice of words, she hesitantly shakes her head. "I-I can't g-go around killing innocent people…"

…

Please don't explode, please don't expl-

Suddenly, her left arm exploded in a bloody shower, covering half the body in red and forcing her to roll on the floor in pain. "Aaaah!" She screamed, her voice echoing in the dark room; hitting the walls and bouncing back over and over again. The torture was unbearable. "Please! I just don't want to hurt anyone!" She cried. And for the 'Twenty something' time, her arm appeared again the second she blinked.

And she was right back in the fetal position.

The only difference was the new scars on her left arm. Indicating It wasn't her imagination like she formerly thought. This was the cycle of things for the last few hours.

"_Is that your concern? Well then... I assure you, people there are not real" _The girl lifts her head a bit. "_Everything is only an illusion. They might act like they have feelings, but they do not."_

An illusion…?

"_It's all a test, a 'challenge' to see if you are worthy."_

_S-should I just agree? But I don't want to... m-murder anyone…_

Wait, did he say... worthy? What does he mean?

"Umm… worthy of... w-what?" Please don't explode, please don't explode… she repeated her mantra in her head, It helps.

"_Worthy of being brought back to life with your family"_

…

"...F-Family…?" She asked. Her voice sounding exceptionally weaker than normal. _My dad? My Mother? My big sister, Amber? I-I can actually see them again?_

"_Yes" _Said the voice, with an eager tone in it.

"I…" She hesitated.

"_Do you finally accept?" _He pushed.

At this point, the girl's knees were like a waterfall. "Ok... I accept..." She muttered, not liking the image of her getting tortured anymore then she already has.

"_Splendid. Now Amy, for being so cooperative; you'll be sent to a world you have knowledge about."_

A... A world I have knowledge about? How could I possibly know anything about it...?

The voice began explaining to her all about the world she will be sent to. The girl - known now as Amy - was surprised about it. Not having expected to go to an 'anime'. Muchless one of the few she actually bothered to watch.

After a minute of silence, she gathered up all her courage and asked the question she has been thinking about the moment she agreed.

"What do I do there?"

The voice didn't say anything, and Amy just used all the courage she had. Deciding that silence was the least explody way, she kept her mouth shut. After a full minute the voice finally talks.

"_Your first mission is to create another 'All For One'"_

Another All For One? That's not possible, unless he - if he can - bends the rules of the anime and gives me the quirk...

Amy was just about to take a risky move and voice her thoughts when she was thankfully interrupted by the mysterious entity. "_You'll be born with the power to force an exchange between quirks. I will not tell you how to make it, you need to find out for yourself. But know that it has something to do with your new 'brother's' quirk."_

I'm gonna have a brother? I have always wanted one, but... didn't he say they're all fake...?

"_You know enough." _He interrupted her thoughts again. "_As a gift for being quiet, I took away your traumatization. But_ _now… now is the time for you steal and kill your way to the top!"_

_My traumatization?_ Not knowing what to say she stayed quiet again; letting the voice continue.

"_Gradually you mind will start to slip, then you'll break and act like how you're supposed to!" _Huh…? "_Do your best and good luck." _Before Amy could say anything she felt light headed then immediately falls unconscious. Having finally succeeded, the voice lets out an ice cold chuckle.

"_Ahahah… we are in for a treat..."_

.

* * *

.

…

_...Hmm? Where am I...? I seem to be… sleeping? _My eyes are not opening, I try to move my body but It doesn't do as It's commanded. It feels like something is tying me down on what I'm assuming is my bed.

Suddenly my eyes open. Gasping, I lift myself off my new bed while breathing heavily. _What the heck was that?!_ Ok, ok, everything is fine now. Now that I'm sitting on my bed, I needed to ask myself: _Is this it? Am I in 'My Hero Academia?' _I look down, I'm wearing a white top. My chest is smaller than before… "_I'm a lot younger..."_ To be honest I'm a little sad about the boobs… but hey I'll gladly give them up to become younger, it's worth it. I lift the blankets and examine my legs. black jeans, huh?

Ok, ok… first thing's first; find out where you are. I look to my right, there is a window. I open it and look outside. Then immediately close it from the sunlight burning my eyes. After rubbing them for a minute, I use them observe the figure on the bed.

And he seems familiar...

I put my hand on my chin, thinking. He seems to be… fifteen years old...? Hmm... it's hard to tell. Do I even know him? Is he a character in the show? Is _he_ my brother? Why was his eye color blu- Aaah!

"Huh…? Amy? Why are you looking at me?" He asked rubbing an eye. "I... came to wake you up! Y-Yeah! come on It's morning, time for breakfast." I lied.

"Wow, you're talkative today aren't you?" Shoot, so I'm the silent type? Well better to not draw any attention. "Well you scared me by waking up…" I say hesitantly, trying to act like what I think is the 'old' Amy.

Suddenly his sleepy face becomes egotistical. "See dear sister, THIS is precisely why you can't go to U.A like me." He stands up from his bed and stretches his back. "It's not just that your quirk is useless. You yourself are! When trying to wake someone up, you got scared when they woke _themselves _up. Hahahaha!" He mocked. While having the guts to put a cliche laugh in the end as well.

Oh?

He thinks he can make fun of me?_ ..._No… I have to gather information…

I stopped him right before he attempted to open the door. "Well… I don't see how YOUR quirk is better than mine…" I faked ignorance. He should take the bait and mock me.

Please work… please work...

He halts in his place. Then he turns back at me with a grin. "Hahaha! Really?! You _still_ don't get it? Fine, let me explain to you why my quirk is better." His face looked so smug… you just want to… to…

Whoa… where was _that_ going?

"If you touch someone, you can switch quirks with them..." My new 'beloved' brother pauses while eyeing me. I looked straight at his eyes. "Yeah I know. What's so bad-" But he interrupted me, his expression even smugger than before.

"But they can just use your quirk to switch back! It can only switch twice a minute! Hahaha!" Huh… I-I… don't know what to say about that… No! Remember your objective! "Y-Yeah? Well your quirk is… like umm..." I pretended to struggle. Come one. Take the bait little fishy…

"AMAZING! I can copy up to four quirks from _anyone_ I want, then keep them for five minutes straight!" He looked happy to explain his power to me. And really? That's his quirk? Copy? I'm no expert but Isn't that itself... use...less… Then it hits me like a train.

HE'S THE BOY FROM CLASS 1-B!

No wonder he's a prick!

While I was literally contemplating my existence, he lifted his hair with a hand that had three watches and grinned in a smug-like manner.

"Oh don't look surprised sister; It's only natural that the weak get useless quirks after all. But hey, it's not all bad! You can be a heroic police officer!" And with one last idiotic laugh he opens the door and leaves. leaving me alone in the room.

"Sigh..." So, about that 'creating another All For One' thing, how can I do that?

I put my left hand on my chin yet again. It's a habit. Ok, so it has something to do with his copy quirk… but what could I do to get All for one? Do I switch quirks with him? Or should I Make him copy _my_ quirk?

No that would be useless for me. He'll just have both my quirk and his for five minutes. That won't be any help for me- "AMY! Come on!" I heard whatshisname yell at me from outside my room. "Ok!" Shoot, better go and eat. Don't want to make that douchebag anymore suspicious of me.

Wait, suspicious? What am I talking about? I don't mean to brag but...

I frecking nailed that acting! HA! And they told me I'll never be an actor! Take that, ya jerks!

After taking a moment to congratulate myself, I opened the door and was met with a long wooden hall with stairs going down the left near the end. There were two other rooms to my right, and one to my left. Assuming the kitchen and living room are both down stairs then these rooms are most likely the bedrooms or bathrooms.

I peeked my head in the left door, long and behold its a simple bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

Hmm... Blue eyes? Check.

Blonde hair? Check.

An average face only a mother would love? Double check that...

Closing the door, I felt a little disappointed that a didn't find some kind of secret, I went and opened the door on the other side of the hall. Walking inside the wodden room, I realized it was empty aside from a few boxes, all under a window.

One box is labeled: '_Kitchen!_'. Another one had '_Gemba Monoma' _Writing on it. The writing was… shaky…? That was the best way I can describe it. The 3rd box was one with _"NEITO"_ on it, whatever that means. The fourth box, was a small one, but I couldn't help but feel a strange aura coming from it. Upon turning the box around, my eyes widen at what I saw.

_"Amy!"_

Oh.

Oooh...

These boxes contain our stuff! DUH! it should have been obvious! Before I could explore what's inside my box, I heard Neito's (I remembered!) annoying voice again. "AMY!"

"Ok! Impatient piece of... Poop."

After pushing back the tantalizing box. I stood up and left the room. I walked down the stairs then went right out of instinct then right again and ended up in the kitchen. When I did, I was met with a mad look from Neito_. _What surprised me was the yellow haired elderly man across from him at the other side of the table. Was that Gemba? I quietly sat down beside the blonde boy. He looked to his left and frowned. "What took you so long?" The jerk asked in his mocking tone. Or maybe that's just his voice.

"I was in the bathroom" I lied swiftly. Am I going to have to do that a lot? I would rather not. "Women always use that excuse..." Hey, that's sexist! You can't just say it nonchalantly! I frowned at him. "Excuse me?" All of a sudden the old man sitting down hit the table with his fist, making me jump. "Enough! Can't you two eat silently for once?" He said in a grumpy way.

Staying silent, I looked at my food. Steamed rice and grilled fish? Ohhh I don't even remember the last time I had this!

A minute of eating later, while deep in though, I couldn't help but feel a little scared about what the voice last told me; what If I can't fight it? Will I really be a bad person? A person who only thinks about themselves? A person who will achieve their goals at any cost? Even if it means hurting someone? Don't get me wrong, I'm no saint...

But I always at least gave it a try, you know?

"Amy," I looked up from my food at the source of the sound. "what's with that expression?" The wrinkled man rasped.

_Oh no! He's on to me! Q-Quick blame someone!_

My gaze landed on the boy on my right. "It's nothing…" With a huff, I stuffed my mouth with the rest of my food so I wouldn't have to say anything. Seeing my look, the old man glared. "What did you do?" I looked to my right to see his reaction. "Do? She asked me why my quirk is better, I just gave her an answer."

"So you called her and her quirk useless? Neito... I know what your intentions are, but you can't- "

"Oh? You're just saying that because _your_ own quirk is useless."

My eyes widen at that. Gemba's quirk? I didn't even think of that. I wonder what his quirk is...? It has to be something about quirks themselves, right? Families have similar genes, so all their powers are related.

"It's not about my quirk. I'm telling you this so you realize how wrong your actions ar-" But before the wise man could utter another word Neito interrupted him.

"Lier! 'It's not about my quirk'? Quirks are everything! Her-" He stands up and points at me. "-Quirk isn't hero material! Since it can be switched back!" What's his damn problem?! "Yours isn't as well! You get information on someone's quirk by staring, so what? They're both useless!"

Finding out what someone's quirk is just by staring? Is this all a coincidence? Or did the voice set all this up intentionally?

Coming out of my thoughts, I realized that Neito is no longer in the kitchen. Something is telling me he's going to… train? Physically? This must be old Amy's memories.

I don't really know this man, he was never seen in the actual show, so feeling awkward with him, I excused myself. "I had enough, thank you." Bowing slightly I exited the kitchen. But not before he stopped me. "Amy… you know why he's acting like that, right?" Because he's an asshole?

"Because he's an asshole?" I said unintentionally. The old man's eye widen in horror and anger. He smacks the table even harder then before.

Crap! That was extremely out of character! I didn't mean to say it!

"Amy! We don't use that language in this house! I thought I raised you better!" My back was facing him. I don't know why... But about the way he said that, made me grit my teeth.

That's… No, he's just worried about me, that's all…

Ignoring my subconsciousness thoughts telling me he's worried about the old Amy rather than me, I proceed to turn around and face him. "Sorry, didn't mean to… Just didn't want to bottle it all up, you know?" I really am gonna do this a lot.

"It's fine... Don't say it again; the more you say those words, the more you start losing your innocents. I should know..." Innocents...?

Yeah... That...

With a nod, I exited the kitchen. The old man probably forgot about his own question anyway. I don't really care about why he's an asshole.

Looking around, I found my way to the living room, where I sat down on the red couch and watched TV for a few hours (Didn't have anything better to do). After getting bored of silly hero cartoons, I went and searched for a news channel, where two men were reviewing all big events of the last year. First was kamui woods winning against a strong electrical villain; Electricity doesn't go through wood, so that fight was kinda easy for him. Then they mentioned Mount Lady's deput, and afterwards talked about an incident I remember.

"-And let's not forget seven months ago, when a sludge villain attacked a poor student at the marketing district! Luckily no one was seriously injured thanks to our symbol of peace, who came and saved the day just in time!" Oh? So it has been seven months? Hmm... that should mean that there is another 3 months till the U.A entrance Exam, right? Interesting...

Having had enough of the TV, I stand up and turn it off.

What do I do now? Should I go back to my room and figure out how I could get the 'second All For One'?

Going up the stairs, I was now in the hallway walking toward my room. While doing so, I was thinking about my new brother. He's an asshole with an ego half the size of the universe.

Yeah, I hate him...

Finally inside my room, I lock the door and look around, realizing it's still dark I turn on the lights. Hmm… Wow the room seems different when it's not dark. My bed was colored pink. Meanwhile Neito's (_Shito!_ Hahaha, I'm a genius!) was grey.

I noticed that there is a closet at the wall in front of my bed. It must be mine! Opening it, I was excited to see my clothes. And then a spear of disappointment struck my heart.

They're all pink! Except a spare white top and black jeans on the right!

Damn it…

"…"

Suddenly out of nowhere I fall to my knees and can't seem to breath. "_What? Why can't I breathe?!_" The next thing to happen sent multiple shivers down my spine.

Appearing inside my head was the voice that tortured me hours ago. "_Have you missed me? It's been a few hours since our last discussion." _I can breathe again. But now I'm shaking. _"Oh don't fright, I'm just here to give you the 'push' you need in order to make All For One. That's all."_

"No... please I don't want to do this! I changed my mind, These people are good! Even if they're fake I just can't-" Before I can complete my sentence, I was cut off by my lightheadedness. Two seconds later, I fall on the floor.

_"It's too late, you have agreed. You'll figure out everything when your mind and personality changes. It will most likely occur a few minutes after waking up." _The voice talks to himself. And with one last laugh he goes away.

.

* * *

.

I woke up with a massive headache hearing an obnoxious sound coming from behind me.

*Knock! knock!*

"Go away." I replied rudely. I have more important things to worry about then opening a door. Like hmm...

The voice! What did he do to me?! He said he'll give me a push… What does that mean? As in he will help me to discover how to make All For One? Or worse-!

*Knock! Knock!*

The sound came back, this time much louder. "Amy! Wake up and open the damn door!" An even more obnoxious sound was behind the banging, it was my brother.

Just to piss him off, I decided to yawn loudly enough for him to hear me and not open the door. After a few seconds of realizing what I just did, the banging came back. This time I honestly thought the door was gonna break down, Ahahah.

"..."

Haha... Ok, maybe I should open the door already, I think I took the joke a bit too far. "Ok, ok! Wait up." I told him while twisting the key to the left. Opening the door I was met with a charging Neito, heading toward me. "Wha?! Wait wait!" I waved my arms trying to stop him. But it was too late, he crashed into me.

CRASH!

"Ugh..." We were on the ground, both hurt from the collision. Having gotten used to the pain, I put my palm against the floor to stand up. "The hell is wrong with you?! Idiot! You caused us both to crash!" I ignored the light but still painful kick to the side of my stomach in order to focus on his statement.

I caused this?

"Excuse me?! You're the idiot who crashed into me!" I accused. He looked surprised, as if expecting me to take it just like that. He recompossed himself and glared at me. "Don't put the blame on me, You're the one who closed the door!"

"And you couldn't wait 10 seconds!"

"You're an idiot!"

"You're always an asshole!"

He widens his eyes. "You are so useless!"

Useless this, useless that... It's really starting to piss me off.

"Yeah?! Well in this house this is no quirks for you to copy! So as far as I'm concerned, you're just as useless as us!"

"True! But I'm not useless in U.A! Unlike you!"

"Ugh...! Fuck this! I'm taking a walk outside!

With that, I frustratingly went through the hallway and down the stairs until I reached the main door of the house. I opened it, and rather then see streets and buildings like I was expecting, instead I saw grass and trees everywhere. Not caring about anything about at the moment I just let my legs lead me.

Walking through the woods I looked up, I can see the sun is starting to set. I would have admired the view of the forest if I wasn't so focused about something else. "What an asshole… That bastard doesn't deserve _anything_ good happening to him… " I growled.

"I wonder... What will he look like with his spine coming out of his- Whoa! Whoa!_"_

What the hell was that thought?! Did those word really leave my mouth? Is this what the voice meant? "O-Ok just... Just think about it, slowly."

A minute later I finally realized what the voice meant before I fell unconscious. 'Push' as in I will finally completely change. Which means I wont act like myself; I will steal their quirks…

And kill them.

Upon realizing that, I went from walking to full on spriting in a random direction trying to get away from the house. I even closed my eyes every now and then in order to not recognise anything.

They are both technically family! Even Neito! I hate him yes, but not enough to want to_… slaughter_ him. "You know, it might not be the voice! It's probably a mistake! Yea, yea! A silly itsy bitsy little once-in-a-lifetime thought! L-Like a... a brain fart! YEAH! That's it!" I tried to convince myself, fear taking over any rational thoughts.

I almost tripped on a log, but without thinking about it I instinctively jumped over it. The fact I did, sent fear running down my spine.

"Why did my instinct kick in?!" Is this a spot old Amy knows about?! Oh no, no, no!

"I'm not gonna kill them, I'm not gonna become a murderer!" I repeated to myself as if it's a mantra. "I'm not gonna kill him… even IF he's annoying!" I continued to run, this time going a sharp left. "Even IF Neito gets under my skin! It's not like _I _want to see what's under _HIS _skin." What am I saying?!

Tears are starting to form in my eyes from each word that's coming out of my mouth. "E-Even..." My running becomes slower. "Even… if..." A few seconds later I come to a complete hult, my face wet from all the tears.

"Even if... I want to separate his head from his body, it doesn't matter; in the end they're _all_ fake, right?" I cover my face with my hand and start laughing madly. "Man... Talk about an overreaction..."

I turn back on my heels and march forward. Back to... My home. Yeah... 'home'. After all this is over I _will_ end up at home. With my _real_ family. Mom… Dad… Amber… Just wait for me…

Amy is coming.

A few minutes of walking and thinking, I finally figured out how to make All For One. The voice was right; it just clicked in my mind... Came to me out of nowhere.

"...Sigh..." Well, at least I can steal quirks now, right?

Anyway... In order to make the second All For One, I need to switch quirks with Neito. That means I'll have the copy quirk, and he will have the exchange quirk. Then I'm going to use Neito's quirk to get a copy of my own quirk from him. Afterwards I'll switch using the copy of my quirk with my _actual_ quirk.

Thus the second All For One will be born. A quirk that copies and switches quirks. Basically trading a five minute copy with the real deal.

What am I planning to do after taking their quirks? Well obviously kill them. No one is to live If they know about my quirk, unless I allow it. Which I don't, not with those two. Especially not with that fucking brat_._

While playing with my almost glowing hand trying to activate my quirk, I was thinking... should I go with a knife? Bare hands? Or just go with the classic and choose a gun?

Decisions decisions...

Ten minutes of walking instinctively later, I finally reach my destination. "Ahh… 'home' at last…" About damn time if you ask me. Walking toward the brown house I felt the wind pushing me back. "As if that is gonna stop me." Now... How can I take his quirk without it being suspicious?

Hmm…

Ah! ...Me and my dear brother should really hug it out. Ahahah... Yes that will work. Though, I'm gonna have to sacrifice a bit of pride. But that's fine.

Entering the house I looked around, I suspected him to be watching tv, but no.

"Is he sleeping?"

"..."

Huh...Sleep... That might be better actually.

Alright, change of plans; Wait until both of them are sleeping peacefully in their rooms, then execute the plan.

And them.

I walk up to my room and open the door. I look at neito's bed.

Damn it, really hoped I'll find him sleeping then and there. "Oh well, I can't win them all." Feeling tired, I lie down on my pink bed and force my eyes to close.

"Not the ones that count anyway..." I joke to myself and a few minutes later sleep finally consumes me.

.

* * *

.

It's time.

Both Neito and the old man are in their beds sleeping, ignorant of my intentions. I'm willing to bet that the old man is in the third room in the hall, the second one on the right. I forgot to check it earlier. It doesn't matter thought; My plan is gonna succeed, one way or another.

Standing up from my bed, I slowly made my way towards the door of the room and opened it.

Walking in the dark hall, I reminded myself of my plan; First thing I should do Is go find myself a knife, afterwards I'll copy neito's quirk. Then cleanse the world from that parasite once and for all.

And I'm not forgetting about the quirk of the old man, oh no; It has too much value to let go.

Going down the stairs, I take the right turn and enter the kitchen. Now that I'm here, I'll need to search the drawers for a knife.

After half a minute I found it, and boy is it beautiful. No wonder Toga loves these so much. The moon light from the window is hitting the steel of the 8 inch knife, giving it a shiny almost glowing appearance. Staring at it I can see the reflection of my blue eyes looking right back it me.

Suddenly the revelation of what I'm gonna do hit me like a train.

"_A-am I really going through with this?"_

"_..."_

Wait, what am I talking about? Of course I am! These people are just an illusion, this entire world is just a challenge to see If I am worthy of getting my prize! They won't feel a thing.

"_What if they do…?"_

…Well... good thing they don't…

"_I will become a murder."_

"I have to go back to my family even if I have to become that, not that I will." I talked to myself.

Going up the stairs you'd think my thoughts would stop, but no, they continue to annoy me. Honestly it's like these aren't even my thoughts anymore, it's pissing me off.

"_I shouldn't! What would my parents think?"_

Standing in front of my room, I ignore all distractions at the moment and hide the knife in my jeans; specifically tucked between them and my back.

"Let's begin..."

Cracking open the door as slow as I possibly can, I enter the bedroom on the tips of my feet; careful not to make a sound. _"...Why am I getting nervous about this? For fuck's sake! All I have to do is steal the quirk and get rid of him! Easy!"_

It's probably from excitement, that would make the most sense.

"_...Or maybe I don't want to kill-"_

I forcefully cut off my thoughts and instead focus on the soon to be dead fifteen-ish year old boy.

Walking toward him, I look at his face. Even in sleep, he's still glaring.

That fact alone gave me enough of a reason to start.

Hovering my left hand slowly towards his face, I smile. He'll get what he finally deserves.

When it made contact I felt something, it's like I exhaled and breathed all in under a second. The moment I felt it, I instantly looked at the illusion in front of me; hoping he hadn't felt that as well. His expression changed to discomfort, But that's about it.

Good, don't wake up.

I gaze at my right hand and try to test the newly acquired copy quirk. After about a minute of idiotically waving my hand in front of my face I finally got it. It's like my own quirk, just feels a bit different.

"_Ok… Now to copy my quirk from him…" _Lifting my right hand, I touched his face lightly.

"Copy" I whispered to myself, as my left hand vibrates a little at getting a copy of my quirk. The smirk on my face doubled in size at what I'm gonna do next.

"_Now switch the copy with the real quirk." _My left hand got closer…

And closer…

Yet closer…

"_Switch"._

The feeling of breathing and exhaling came back, this time it was a lot stronger than before. Enough to make me fall to my knees.

Which woke up my victim. Shit.

Opening his eyes he looked at me while I was on my knees. His face was confused, but then it turned into full on anger as he remembered our fight. "Oh? What are you doing and what do you want?" He asked me suspiciously. Rising up and Thinking fast I put on a sad yet ashamed look on my face and looked at the ground.

"I-I wanted to… Apologise…" He widens his eyes. "I'm... Sorry. I-I was in _denial _about my usefulness, I didn't want to believe it. But after thinking about it I realized that you're right; I really can't be a hero. N-no matter how much I wish for it."

I don't know why, but for some reason halfway through my bullshit spouting, my eyes started to tear up. Oh well, I already said I'm gonna sacrifice some pride.

Might as well make these tears useful.

Standing up from his bed, he stared at me "You mean it? Huh… took you long enough." Yeah go on, It makes killing you that much easier. "You can still work for my agency you know… In fact! When I get my own agency, I'll allow you to be my right hand. How about that?" While he was monologuing I pretended to feel uncomfortable and changed my position.

My arms are now behind my back holding the knife.

"You and I always fought, right? No need to cry all of a sudden…"

Out of nowhere, I awkwardly hugged him. Moving my right arm in a way so he would not be able to see the knife.

"..."

"..."

"Heh… you know, it's been a long time since we hugged."

"..."

"Not gonna lie; it's kind of awkward…"

"..."

"But even so… I-I missed it."

"..."

"I'm happy you finally gave up on being a hero… Really hated calling you useless… I didn't want to but I had to; you would of gotten yourself kille-! Argh!"

"_Right through the heart." _Why did I even hesitate?

"W-why?" _Ahh... the classic 'w-why?'._

"I switched quirks with you so I can copy my power from your body. Then I swapped the five minute copy with the real quirk." I whisper to him sounding indifferent. I never understood why the 'villain' always tells others about the plan when they still aren't dead. Luckily I'm not stupid.

"D-Did your family really m-mean so l-little to you…?" I heard coughing and felt a liquid running down my back. Obviously blood. "Family...? Oh right…" I broke the hug and pushed him roughly on the bed. Then I gave him what I think is the biggest smile old Amy could have probably made.

"I'm not your sister; I'm another person inside her. Now die and thank you for your quirk." I heard him sobbing over the loss of his sister and his life. Meh, he had it coming.

Now it's time for the old man. But before that I should change these bloody clothes, If he's awake then I don't want him to see me like this. Walking across the room I opened the closet and grabbed my spare black jeans and white top.

Leaning forward, I stripped my clothes down. Starting with my bottom. I noticed that my panties were pink, "_Ugh, I hate that colo-"_ Suddenly a thought crosses my mind, making me pull up my jeans in an instant and look back at the boy.

"..."

Ok yeah he's died, just making sure.

I took off my clothes and put on the spare ones. "Hmm… Nope, I don't smell like blood. Good, that should help." Realizing that The knife Isn't with me, it made me look to me left and right. "Where…?" No, no ,no, this won't do; I can't go losing the murder weapon like a common thug.

"Oh!" I look back at the corpse and walked to it. Carefully turning the corpse over - don't wanna touch blood - I found the knife still stuck in the back.

Rolling him completely, I looked at the blood covered knife. _"Damn… need to clean it first" _Going over to my bed (Ha!, not anymore) I grabbed the pink blankets and used them to clean the knife. Minutes of scrubbing later; I eventually feel satisfied to leave and continue the mission.

Finally in the hall, I locked the door and headed for the third room. _"This should be easy" _I laughed lightly. _"All I have to do is kill an old man_."

Entering the room, I looked around. And I was right, It _is _the room of the old man, I can see him sleeping on his back.

This place is weird; for some reason I feel warm inside just looking at it.

I casually walk toward the old man and softly touch him with my right hand._ "Copy" _I thought, Am I gonna say that mentally everytime?

I allow a smirk to appear on my face as my left hand reached the sleeping old man, mindful about the damn headache that made me fall last time. _"Switch"_

Ahahah, taking quirks... I love it.

Apon exchanging quirks, I almost fell again, but I was ready. Gazing at the sleeping man, I noticed he made a face of discomfort, but didn't wake up.

Time to get rid of him. Reaching the back of my jeans with my right hand, I took the knife and lifted it above the unaware sleeping beauty.

"..."

Any time now, hand.

"..."

"...Why is he still alive?" I asked myself lightly. The old man mumbled some things about being old. I didn't pay him any mind though; I had bigger things to think about.

Like why the hell are tears coming down my face?

The weird thing is that I don't feel sad at all. In fact, I just feel confused. A minute and a half later, - while my arm is still in the air - I came to a conclusion.

Is… Ok this sounds ridiculous but… Is the old Amy, Amy Monoma, trying to resist my control...? She could be alive...

Well… 'Amy' if you're still alive… Then hmm… Sorry? But this needs to be done. If he is allowed to live then he'll realize he's missing his quirk. Heroes and villains alike will hunt me down to the ends of the earth.

Even though I explained my reasoning, It hadn't changed our predicament. "Humph... I tried being nice"

Fully focusing on my hand, I tried reigning back my control. If Amy is indeed still conscious, then she put on one hell of an entertaining fight; lasting three minutes.

But in the end, the knife reached its target.

The neck.

The old man woke up drowning in his own blood. His eyes blue instantly looked around, landing on me. Wanting to clear any confusion, I fully faced him. "I'm not your Amy, I'm another person inside her." It's weird because I still have the same fac- what is he doing?

As soon as I said: 'I'm not Amy' his eyes turned red. "What are you…? Oh! You're using your Quirk!" I should have known! "Yeah, it must be weird seeing me with three quirks right? But you_ have_ to admit it's pretty coo- Oh…"

He died.

Oh, well. It's time for me to leave this place anyhow. But first I need a new change of clothes, preferably black or yellow ones. According to old Amy's memories Neito has some.

Going down the hall, the door to my left caused me to stop.

The boxes.

I completely forgot about them... Ehh what the hell, I might as well go and check them out.

Opening the door, I was faced with complete darkness. The only source of light was from the moonlight hitting the box that said 'Amy!'. Walking towards the light, I open the box with a smile.

What I saw made that smile drop like an anchor.

It was multiple pictures of old Amy with her family, some of them were Amy and Neito, others were just her and the old man. But one picture stood out like a sore thumb, the edges were yellow, it gave off a feeling of importance. The picture was them together, they were all smiling. The biggest smile was the one belonging to the laughing Amy.

"..."

"Ok..." I.. I don't want to see anymore. Closing the box, I couldn't help but take the picture with me and exit the room.

Now the image is stuck inside my mind, great. Sigh... what did I need again? Oh yeah, clothes. Remembering my objective; I took the key from my back pocket and used it to open the door

Neito was standing in front of me, mouth full of blood.

"..."

I'm kidding! "Hahahah! That would be terrifying!" I laughed, trying to forget about the picture. If he was there, then my scream will be heard halfway across the city!

Walking over to the closet I searched inside it. Hopefully he had something I can use.

.

* * *

.

After finding a set of clothes and grabbing my trusty knife. I exited the house with satisfaction about my day so far; I killed the annoying Neito, I got some sweet black pants with an even better dark hoodie, And above all else… I made All For One! Really the only thing to go sideways was the fact that I apparently changed… or so the voice is telling me.

_"You have changed. Your personality became crazed. For you, this world is simply a joke, you're unable to fear or take anything seriously."_

"Geez, state the obvious why don't you?"

"_Not even me…"_

"That stuff isn't important, right now I need to know where to go; I have no place to live. Don't tell me you'll just leave like earlier.

"_I'm not going to help you a lot, so be grateful-" _Pff, yeah right._ "-And follow my directions."_

Walking down the dirt road, I couldn't make my smile disappear from my face. Just thinking about all the people in the city…

It's like I'm going shopping, hehe.

I wonder, is this how All For One felt when he discovered his power for the first time? I kinda feel bad for Deku and All Might; There gonna have to worry about a second All For One. The difference is… This one doesn't mind training stolen quirks. Unlike him, I don't just steal quirks that require no training whatsoever.

For now… I'll just follow the directions from the voice in my head. So looking at the sunrise, I grin.

"Ahahah… We are in for a treat..."

.

* * *

**Done.**

**Yeah as you can probably tell, this story is gonna be dark. Areyasure you can take it?**

**.**

**Question: What do you think are the quirks our dear Amy is gonna steal? Do you have any suggestions for quirks? If your idea coincidentally works with what I have planned, then I might add it.**

**.**

**Other then that, if you enjoyed the story, don't forget to check chapter two, which is coming out in a few days. **

**Don't forget to show your support by reviewing.**

**_See ya!_**


End file.
